


Comforting Thoughts

by Monika_Blue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gen, Mild Self Harm, Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes, Shippy if you Squint, all i can say is that the MSQ fucked me right up and I have feelings, but can also be a strong mentor bond, patch 4.5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika_Blue/pseuds/Monika_Blue
Summary: "No matter what happens, we have to survive. Together."





	Comforting Thoughts

Not matter how many times her vision would blur and her head split with that cursed voice, she found it impossible to push it aside. She had felt countless pains in her life; those of mind and body and- hells, she thought- she’s even felt the sensation of her soul being extracted, but something about this pain was beyond all of that.

Between the blurring of her mind and the deep blue film that covered her world, she could see the panicked and pained face of Alisaie; she didn’t need her echo powers to know what was running the Red Mage Elezen’s head. The voice was like a blade of glass that shattered and splintered into the deepests parts of her very self; she blinked back tears that threatened to fall as she stumbled forwards, one hand on her temple and the other outstretched towards her companion.

The pain was shaking something in her loose, she could feel it slip upwards but she held on; biting down on her tongue and flooding her aching mind with Alisaie’s voice, _“So please…”_ While Alisaie was always more expressive than her brother, when it came to affection she was almost as a rock, _“Don’t you dare leave me alone…”_ But she could never hide her true feelings from one blessed with the echo, _“No matter what happens, we have to survive. Together.”_ And so the Warrior of Light dug her clawed hands into the soft leather of her gauntlets and bite down sharpened fangs into her tongue, anything to keep herself steady in her own self.

As swiftly as this pain manifest, it vanished; the Warrior of Light collapsed to her knees and fell forwards, managing to catch herself before she hit the ground proper. She looked to her blood covered nails, then to the metallic battleground she had been stood on, counting the lines and letting her mind and soul settle back into place.

“Oh no…” She heard the voice of Hien and she lifted her hand to show she was fine, but that did nothing to soften his next blow, “Lady Alisaie…” His tone darkened, a far cry from the tired but joyous one he had but moments ago. She didn’t want to look up, didn’t want to see and confirm but she had to. And she did. Alisaie lay only a few steps from her, no pained expression on her face; it was as if she was simplely asleep after a long day of battle.

But the Warrior of Light knew better. This sleeping sickness had claimed everyone, now. Everyone but her. How many times must she lose her friends, her loved ones? Was this the voice’s doing? She let out a frustrated and mournful cry, punching the metal below her and hearing her gauntlet creak at the impact.  
“My Lady Warrior, we can see Alisaie to the Chirurgeons,” Hien began but fell silent as the Warrior shook her head, “No…” She spoke with a tired and barely used voice, “Let me do it. She’s a scion. She’s my friend. I want…” She crawled over to Alisaie’s sleeping form, “We’re in this together.” The Warrior looked up to Hien, “I won’t leave her alone. I promised.”  
-

“Honestly,” In another time, the Warrior of Light heard Alisaie’s voice reprimand her, “Must you always be so fashionably late to our dinners?” While her words were sharp, her tone was playful and certainly one the Warrior enjoyed to hear from her companion, “Perhaps take it up with the Beastmen.” She retorted, “Maybe they’d be happy to schedule their primal summoning around your needs.”  
Alisaie relaxed in her chair and rolled her eyes, “We both know it is my brother that has the silvered tongue, I’d rather aid you in the battle itself. I daresay I could show you a thing or two about magic these days.” Her smirk was hard to ignore as she preened a little with pride. The Warrior of Light took her own seat at the table, giving a stretch and sinking deep into the wood, “Did you already order?” She asked, shrugging off the lance from her back.

Alisaie’s cheeks flushed red for a moment before she managed to catch herself, “Actually, I have. I figured I’d do something nice since today is,” She paused and some of that proud body language she so lovingly carried fell into pained nostalgia, “This is the anniversary of Alphinaud and I coming to Eorzea, and I suppose, _incidentally_ the first day I, that is we, met you.” There was a beat where nothing was said, and then Alisaie herself broke the silence, “Me and my brother took to eating here at Rowena’s to commemorate and well, he isn’t here so you’re my second choice.”

The Warrior of Light let out a hum with a smile, “I suppose the fact that this year’s anniversary just happened upon one of our preset dinner dates is just a coincidence, then?” She smiled, knowing full well how Alisaie would squirm a little at such a claim. The elezen woman scoffed, “We both know that my brother has the penchant to go on about your deeds! I told him that you might as well be here for the anniversary dinners if he was going keep bringing you up.” The laugh that followed almost died in her throat the moment she felt it leave her; there was a look that the Warrior knew well, guilt and regret.

“I should be stronger…” Alisaie’s tone darkened and lowered, “I cannot help but remember the story I was told by Alphinaud, of the betrayal of his Crystal Braves.” She looked down to the finely crafted table, “Of the fact you lost near everyone and yet continued forwards. My brother, yourself and Tataru fleeing to the Holy See while being hunted by the very people you battled so tirelessly to protect.” She retreated into herself more, bringing her hands up to hold her arms close, “We still have the alliance and bolstered still by Ishgard and Doma but our own, the Scions, are falling with no end in sight, and yet I cannot help but think that this **isn’t** the worst you’ve endured.”

“It hurts every time.” The Warrior began, shifting from her seat to face her companion in earnest, “I lost everything at Carteneau; my friends, my body and even my existence. I lost safety when I fled to Ishgard. I lost friends and faith when Ilberd summoned that creature we called Shinryu at the wall.” She placed a hand on one of Alisaie’s and gave a genuine smile, “But no matter how much I lost, I gain so much in return. Often times I’d even recover what I had lost and my life is richer for it.” She lowered her head and took in a deep breath, “It is the fate for every Warrior of Light, our loss fuels our heroics.”  
Alisaie scoffed again, pushing softly against the Warrior’s chest with a laugh that threatened to be a sob, “Our heroics, I dare say it sounds like you think I equal to you.” She would have let the laugh that followed to ring true but she felt her air leave her body as the Warrior pulled her into a hug.

“You will always be greater than I, Alisaie. You awaken every day and choose to be a hero, I am only because I must.”


End file.
